Mogulpeak Gammuthus
Ice|ailments = Severe Iceblight Snowman Stun|weaknesses = Fire Thunder|creator = TheBrilliantLance}}Mogulpeak Gammuthus are Deviants of Gammuthus introduced in Monster Hunter Venture. Aesthetic Differences Larger than an ordinary Gammuthus, much longer tusks that are jagged and worn from heavy use, fur is a darker brown, larger portions of silver fur, sharp rocks and spikes of ice on back, and cracked and jagged headplate. Explanation Very old Gammuthus who have learned how to cover their backs in permafrost to relieve pain and increase durability. Occasionally, icicles and sharp rocks will become lodged in their permafrost, giving them the appearance of a walking mountain range. Abilities Possessing enhanced physical strength from honing their fighting skill, Mogulpeak Gammuthus can inflict more physical damage with its attacks. Due to its newfound power, the Mogulpeak can also pull out and throw larger snowballs than a normal Gammuthus. Attacks Mogulpeak Gammuthus shares all of Gammuthus's attacks, and borrows a few physical moves from Elderfrost Gammoth. The following listed below are unique to it. Levels I-V Frozen Gale: Mogulpeak Gammuthus rears up on its hind legs, sucking up a massive amount of air and snow. When it comes back down, it will release all of it in a massive, tornado-like breath. Causes Severe Iceblight. Falling Snow: The Mogulpeak can now cover its spiky back with permafrost as well. This snow falls off whenever it shifts its weight, causing Snowman if it hits a hunter. Snowplower: When Mogulpeak Gammuthus uses its head-dragging move, it will also push away snow as it does so. This attack can cause Snowman. Snowpile Lift: Digging its tusks and trunk into the snow, the Mogulpeak lifts up a large pile of snow that it holds in place with its trunk. It then drops this pile of snow on a hunter, inflicting Snowman. Snowball Smash: Mogulpeak Gammuthus lifts a large snowball from its trunk, then slams it onto the ground. Causes Snowman. Jumping Bodyslam: When the Mogulpeak is in rage mode and has its permafrost armor on all four legs as well as its back, it will perform this attack. To start the attack, it will growl before jumping a short distance forward and up. It will then come crashing down heavily, shattering all the permafrost on its body as it does so. This attack does heavy damage. Getting hit by the Mogulpeak Gammuthus directly causes Stun, while its permafrost armor chunks cause Snowman. Levels VI-X At these higher levels, all of Mogulpeak Gammuthus's attacks gain a power boost, and some of them change. * Its Snowplower move now has a larger range. * It can now throw even larger snowballs than before. * All of its stomping attacks now launch snow and ice into the air, causing Snowman and extending their range. It also gains several new attacks. Fakeout Charge: Mogulpeak Gammuthus will stomp two times with its forelegs as if about to roar, but instead of roaring it charges forward, knocking a hunter away if it connects. '''Falling Objects: '''Now instead of just snow, icicles and rocks have a chance to fall off the Mogulpeak Gammuthus's back when it shifts its weight. The icicles cause Severe Iceblight, while the rocks cause Stun. '''Wild Stampede: '''A variation of the Mammoth Charge move. The Mogulpeak prepares itself to charge forward, then sprints while whipping its trunk wildly, flinging snow as it does. This attack causes Iceblight and Snowman to hunters who are hit by the snow and ice it flings. Levels XI-XV All of Mogulpeak's attacks gain an even greater power boost, and it also gains a few new ones. * It can now use Elderfrost Gammoth's bulldozing attack. * It now throws more snowballs than before. '''Bursting Bodyslam: '''A variation of the Jumping Bodyslam. This attack is performed in the same manner as before, but now it will also stomp once with each leg after bodyslamming, causing bursts of snow to erupt from the ground. This attack can cause Snowman and Severe Iceblight. '''Frozen Geysers: '''The monster sticks its trunk into the ground and exhales heavily. This causes spurts of cold air to rise from small holes in the ground around it. This cold air causes Iceblight. '''AOE Iceball: '''Its most powerful attack. Mogulpeak Gammuthus digs into the ground with its tusks before pulling out a large boulder of ice. It then throws the boulder up into the air, and soon after it comes crashing down, dealing heavy damage and Severe Iceblight. The range of this attack is comparable to Dreadking Rathalos's giant fireball. Behavior and Ecology Mogulpeak Gammuthus are truly dangerous beasts, and the Guild only allows hunters with special permits to hunt them. Like Gammuthus, Mogulpeak Gammuthus is an herbivore. However, now that it is larger, it must consume larger quantities of plant matter to sustain itself. Its size is also an advantage, and because of its increased mass and power most predators leave it alone. The only major predators Mogulpeak Gammuthus has are Grimclaw Tigrex, Ukanlos, and the Elder Dragon Kushala Daora. Notes * When in rage mode, Mogulpeak Gammuthus will huff cold air from its mouth and trunk. * When fatigued, its head and neck will droop, and it will drool from its mouth. * Mogulpeak Gammuthus will pull out a large seed or fruit from the ground to recover stamina. * Mogulpeak Gammuthus's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Trivia * The "Mogul" in Mogulpeak Gammuthus's name has a double meaning. A mogul can either refer to a powerful individual with abundant influence, or it can refer to a small slope on the side of a hill. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Stun Monster